Twisting the Game of Wonderland
by RukaKurokawa
Summary: Michi is a 18 year old boy from the world of outsiders. Life seems so twisted and useless to him. He uses cover to hide his true feelings like most. One day, he is dragged off to Wonderland. The game begins. Days go on, more questions come to his mind. Why would anyone want to bring him here? Can he trust anyone enough to be able to leave? Will someone see his true self? ..Yaoi..
1. Lost

**Hello~ This is my first fanfic, so please forgive me about its quality... It's kind of hard writing the point of view of someone who's not psycho.**

**The main character is based off of this blank character we use for random things. Who's also been in a lot of my dreams... The character Michi technically has no gender, so we tend to switch it for certain things, but most of the time it's a boy.**

**Anyway~ I hope you enjoy reading Michi's time in Wonderland, not exactly sure how often I'll be uploading yet. Probably once I finish each chapter.**

**Warning:**

**If you don't like yaoi or cursing [although there's not that much cursing], don't read!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of the characters from Alice in the Country of Hearts/Clover/Joker. I only own Michi!**

**_[Chapter 1 - Lost]_**

* * *

My head hurts so fucking much. Laughter fills my ears before I'm fully conscious, and before my eyes can adjust to see who it is, they stop and run off.

Now, before I can focus on what the hell just happened, I need to find out the answer to an important question. Where am I?

I rise and take in my surroundings. The flooring was of stone, and a tower could be seen in the distance. I guess that's where I'll go off to. There's not really much choice of where else anyway.

Once I reach the door, I don't even think of knocking. Someone dragged me here, literally. I deserve some answers. On this note, I barge into the place.

Okay, now that I'm in the place, what should I do? Maybe I should have thought about that before coming in here...

Without realizing, I start wandering around the hallways of the place aimlessly. Maybe if I continue to wander I'll eventually find someone.

As I'm walking, I faintly hear voices coming from a room. Tracking what door it's coming from, I decide to peek inside.

There was a man sitting near the fireplace. He had medium length silver hair, his left eye was silver, and the other had an eye patch covering it. There was another man standing next to him. He had short dark blue hair and yellow eyes.

"Nightmare, why can't you just behave and take your medicine?" the dark blue haired one asked.

"I don't want to. You should know by now I don't like shots!" Nightmare responded.

"You'll never get better if you keep refusing to-"

"Gray... I think there's someone listening to us."

Crap. They found me!

"I believe you're right." He looked towards the door. "Well, there's no point in standing there. Come in."

I reluctantly walked into the room. Gray's eyes seemed to widen once he caught a glimpse of me.

"He has a face..." I heard him mutter.

Nightmare simply sighed. "An outsider... Well, I guess it's been a while since Alice came, so I don't think it should be that surprising..."

Gray nodded. I continued to stand there seriously confused.

"Before you guys go on talking nonsense, can someone please tell me where the hell I am?"

"I think it would be nice if you at least told us who you were first." Gray implied.

"My name is Michi. Since I'm not from here, I guess you're right about me being an 'outsider'. Although, I have no idea why it seems odd that I have a face." Nightmare glances over at Gray. I sigh starting to become a little impatient. "Now that I've told you who I am, can you tell me where I am? Or at least who you two are..." I already know their names, but it would seem odd if I didn't ask.

Nightmare decides to be the first to respond. "My name is Nightmare Gottschalk." He gestures to Gray. "This is Gray Ringmarc. Most call him Lizard... As for where you are, let me be the first to welcome you to Wonderland." He smiled. "We hope you enjoy your stay."

"What do you mean-"

"What Nightmare is trying to say is, somehow, you've ended up here. As for the thing about staying..." He glanced at Nightmare. "Why did you say that?"

In response, he pointed to my pocket. I check it and pull out an empty vial. When did that get in there?

Gray's eyes widen once again. "The game has started..."

"What game?" I ask, kind of nervous about what the answer is going to be.

Nightmare sighs. "Let me explain..."


	2. Off

**This chapter's a little longer than the last one, and better. As the story progresses, it'll probably get better. I'm just bad at writing introductions.**

**I've decided to post chapters whenever I finish them and go onto the computer next. If I finish a chapter but have already posted one that day, I'll probably just post it the next day I'm on the computer.**

**This chapter's okay I guess, the story starts getting good at Chapter 3, so please bear with me~**

**Reviews will encourage me to write faster, so please send some~**

**_[Chapter 2 - Off]_**

* * *

Nightmare explained to me all about this place. He told me about the role holders, the faceless, and so on. In the 'game', the people here have to try and be the first to win my heart.

"But... I'm a guy." With how Nightmare was explaining things to me, it seemed only a girl had been here before... and almost all the role holders are guys.

Gray sighed. "There's some people here who actually wouldn't care that much."

I care!

I think anyway.

"I can easily name a few off the top of my head." Nightmare seemed to be contemplating something. "Now that you're stuck here, you should find a place to stay. Here might be best for now since it's the only neutral area..." His voice began to trail off. "You should try asking Julius if you can stay."

"Julius?"

Gray was the one to answer first. "Julius Monrey. He is the head of the tower, the clockmaker. I would take you to him, but..." He paused and turned to Nightmare. "Nightmare, I'll be back, okay?" He turned back to me. "Follow me, I'll show you where he is." I simply nodded.

We walked out of the room and walked along the hallway for a little while. Then Gray stopped at a door. "He's probably working in here..."

He opened the door.

Sitting at the desk was a man with long dark blue hair in a ponytail. He wore glasses in front of his blue eyes. He was sitting there fixing clocks. He didn't even look at us before speaking.

"Yes?" He looked up and saw me. His automatic reaction was to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. Well, that makes me feel just great!

"As you've noticed, an outsider has come to our world." Gray sighed. "Also, someone has made him drink from the vial, so the game has begun." Wow, Julius doesn't seem to be very surprised.

Actually, he doesn't seem to be showing much emotion at all...

"Let me guess, you're asking if he could stay here?"

"How did you know?" I couldn't help but question how quickly he was able to figure that out.

"It was the same with Alice when she came."

Oh, this 'Alice' person again. Nightmare said she was an outsider too... That's probably why people keep comparing me to her...

Julius began to work again. "Fine, you can stay. Just don't bother me too much."

Gray took this as a sign to leave. I easily followed him. It was getting way too awkward there...

"I knew he would let you stay." This took me by surprise.

"Huh? Why?"

"When Alice was here, he let her stay. The main reason was because he didn't want people to judge him for kicking out an outsider if he didn't."

That seems to make enough sense.

"You can probably just take any guest room you want. If you're to leave the tower, you should probably wait until it's light out again."

"But it was just-" A look out the window tells me it's nighttime already. "How...?!"

"Time shifts. It could be morning and suddenly switch to night. The night could last for a while one day and only a little bit the next. It's all at random."

Okay, this place is totally weird.

"Well, I'll see you another time." With that, he walked back into the room with Nightmare.

I guess I'm off to find a room to use as my own for now. Walking along the hallway aimlessly once again, something causes me to stop. I don't know what exactly, just this odd feeling. I look next to me to find a door on the right and open it. It seems to be a guest room, but something's off about it. I guess I just found my room.

I plop down on the bed and lay down, only now realizing how exhausted I feel. Before I know it, everything fades into black.

I open my eyes to strange surroundings. Nightmare is standing in front of me.

"Nightmare? Why are you here? Wait, isn't this a dream?" Then I finally connect his name to something. "You have something to do with dreams, don't you?"

"Well, I'm a dream demon and control basically all the dreams around here, so... yeah."

I jump back at his sudden declaration. "Demon...?!"

He laughed a little at my reaction. "Yes." I must've looked even more surprised when he clarified it, because he only started to laugh more.

Soon his laughter turned into coughing, and blood started coming.

"Nightmare...!"

"I-I'm fine. This just happens sometimes..."

Just happens? This obviously wasn't normal! Wait, didn't Gray say something earlier about Nightmare never getting better?

"Yeah, he did..." Wait, what the...

"You can hear my thoughts...?!"

"Not all, but most." That's just really creepy. I guess I'm getting used to all the odd things here, because it didn't take me very long to recover from what he said this time.

"Does that mean you're sick then?" He nodded. "Then why don't you take your medicine like Gray said?" He looked away.

"I don't like shots. That's the only way the medicine comes..."

"It can't be that bad! It's better than being like this anyway!"

"I hate hospitals! No way am I going to take that medicine!" He seemed to realize something. "It's time for you to wake up, I'll see you next time in your dreams."

"Wait, but-" I'm cut off as I wake to find myself back in my room. Well, that was odd.


	3. Vulnerable

**Hello again~ The story's actually getting somewhat interesting this chapter.**

**In this chapter, you learn a little more about Michi. Well, his personality type anyway.**

**Writer's block has kept me on Chapter 5 for a little while now, so please review to help~ Reviewing ideas for later would also help, I don't have to much planned yet. (^w^)"**

_**[Chapter 3 - Vulnerable]**_

* * *

Now that I'm awake again, I can actually look around the room. What exactly made me feel so... peculiar when I first found it?

When looking around, I opened a drawer and found a creepy doll inside.

"What the hell is this...?" The thing was pretty freaky. It had an old look to it... Its eyes were buttons, one almost falling out. There were patches all over it in all different colors. It obviously had belonged to someone previously.

"I wonder whose it is..."

I checked the window, it was daylight. I could walk around to try and find out whose it was. With that thought in mind, I walked out of the room.

I've been standing here for a while now. Deciding which path to take is much harder than I thought it would be... Just thinking, each one leads to a different territory, with different people, and so on.

I finally decide to take the path in the middle. Hopefully this is the one that will lead to the right person.

In the distance I could see an amusement park. The doll's creepy, but it's a doll. Dolls are normally used for fun, right? An amusement park is fun, um, that counts as a connection, right? Whatever, I'm just hoping this is the right place as of where the owner is.

As I'm lost in thought, I bump into someone.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"N-no, it's fine! I-it was my fault." He had redish orange hair, green eyes, and... mouse ears? Oh right! He must be Pierce Villiers, Nightmare told me about him...

"Patches!" Patches? Oh! I held up the doll.

"You mean this?" He nodded. It was almost like he was about to burst into tears.

"I-I was so worried... I've had him since forever and then he went missing suddenly..." I handed the doll to him. "T-thank you..." He looked at me and seemed to think of something. "I never met you before, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name's Michi, and you're Pierce, right?"

"Huh? H-how did you know my name...?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything! Nightmare told me when I came here yesterday." Why do I keep apologizing to him? He just looks so vulnerable though...

Okay, I don't even want to know where those thoughts were going to lead to.

"When you came here?" Looks like he realized. "You're an outsider, aren't you?" I nodded. He smiled. "Can I have a kiss then, outsider~?"

"W-what...?!" Did he just ask for a kiss?!

"I'm serious! Just one at least~?" Uh, I have no idea what to say... Wait a minute, what's that shadow behind him?

"Gotcha!" Suddenly a boy with pink hair and yellow eyes pounced onto Pierce. Oh, can't forget the cat ears. This must be Boris Airay.

"Waaahhh!" Boris only laughed when Pierce started crying.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Boris notices me. It's about time. No one seems to pay attention to my existence here!

"Huh? An outsider? Awesome! I thought Alice was the only one!" He got off of Pierce.

"Pierce, are you okay?" He nodded. Ugh, I felt like such a girl having to yell at Boris like that.

"T-thanks Michi..." He stood up shaking, he really is so vulnerable...

Ugh.

"Hey, why are you giving Pierce all the attention? You were just talking to him before, weren't you? It should be my turn!" I really just wanted to get out of there that second. Who cares who I was giving attention to?

"I have to go, I'll see you guys another time." With that, I ran back the way I had come. I didn't even look back.

I know I haven't even been up for long, but that was exhausting. Too much... awkwardness for one day. I looked over at the bed and decided laying in it wouldn't be too bad. As long as I didn't fall back asleep.

I close my eyes and decide to think. I couldn't help but wonder about this room still. Pierce said his doll went missing, does that mean someone took it? Someone deliberately put it into this room for me to find.

I know it.

They planned for me to find it, and knew I would go see Pierce, didn't they? Why would they want me to go see Pierce though? To think they're probably trying to control what I do... Okay, I think I'm over thinking it now...

I opened my eyes to familiar, but odd surroundings...

Ugh, I must've fallen asleep again!

As expected, Nightmare is standing next to me. He looks paler than last time... weaker... vulnerable.

Fuck that word.

"Don't even start thinking about it."

"I really don't even want to..."

"Well, I guess you can't exactly control your thoughts..." He sighed, something's obviously wrong.

"Hey Nightmare, are you okay?" He was silent for a few moments.

"Gray and I got into another fight..." Ah, that seems to make sense. "Hey Michi... Have you ever had someone who was important to you?"

I want to say no, and that having people important to you is way too risky. They could totally stab you in the back and then leave you. That doesn't seem to be a good answer right now though...

"I already heard your thoughts..."

Crap, I forgot!

"I'm sorry! I totally didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. You could have at least told me what you truly thought though..." He looked at me. His eyes were pink and puffy. Was he seriously crying? Woah, I can't really imagine that... No wonder why this dream seemed so dreary. "Michi."

Ah, I forgot again!

"I know the type of person you are. You stay wary of people, not wanting them to hurt you. You keep them all away so they don't use you, but won't it just backfire eventually? Someone's bound to-"

"Stop it!" I don't care if he's upset, I'm not listening to this! "I want to wake up!"

"You can't control when you wake up."

"Well I can try to!"

He sighed. "Go ahead, but you'll just have to deal with me next time you're sleeping."

I woke up back in bed. When Nightmare said all those things... it made me feel so... vulnerable.


	4. Punishment

**Wasn't Pierce cute last chapter? Well, I tried to make him seem like he was anyway, hope I succeeded.**

**This chapter's awkward yet funny. I hope you enjoy!**

**Please review~**

**Ah, by the way, it might take a bit to post chapter 5 because I'll be really busy, but I hope to have it up as soon as I can~**

_**[Chapter 4 -Punishment]**_

* * *

I don't think I want to leave the room for the rest of the day. Maybe if I stay here I'll be able to take my mind off of things. What Nightmare said though...

Okay, maybe staying in here won't take my mind off of things. I need a distraction. I don't want to think about this.

I walked out of the room. I just need to get out of the tower for now. Maybe I'll take one of the two other paths this time. I walked outside to find Gray standing there smoking.

"Gray?"

He seemed to just notice my presence. I feel so ignored today.

Finally acknowledging me, he put out his cigarette.

"You smoke?"

He sighed at my question. "Yes, I do. It just... eases the stress."

He must be smoking right now because of the fight...

"What did you and Nightmare fight about?" The question just had to be said.

He was a little surprised at first, probably because I know about the fight. Then he just sighed. "It's none of your business." After stating that, he turned the other way.

Well isn't someone rude?

"Whatever." I just walked in the other direction towards the paths. I think I'll take the left one this time.

I've been walking for a little while, but I think I see something in the distance. As I walked closer, I realized it was a hedge maze.

Oh what fun... Guess I should get started.

Finally! I managed to get to the castle. Those guards in that maze almost gave me a heart attack... I'm lucky I got past without them noticing. Well, there weren't really that many...

Ah, I think I hear someone!

I hid and watched as two people started approaching the castle. One had white hair and rabbit ears with red eyes hiding behind his glasses. The white rabbit I'm guessing? It must be Peter White then... The other one had brown hair and red eyes. I can't recognize him for some reason though...

"Thanks for showing me where the castle was again, Peter~!"

"I never said I'd show you. You just followed me!"

They're getting closer to me... Right when they were just about to walk into the castle, the brunette glanced at me and smirked. Afterwards, he walked inside with Peter.

I remember who that is now. His name is Ace.

After that encounter, I sat there for a little bit to recollect. That was fucking weird. I don't even know if I want to know the details of why he did that.

I came out of hiding. Should I go inside? Well, it's either that or going back to the Clock Tower, so I guess I'm going in. I walked into the castle.

Nightmare told me that the people in this world are really violent, so I should always keep a weapon on me.

Ugh, why does Nightmare keep coming back into my thoughts?

Anyway, I don't really know anything about guns, so the only weapon I have to defend myself with is knives. I don't know how my knives are going to help much against guns, but I guess it's better than nothing.

"Hey! Who are you?"

I look up to find red eyes glaring at me. I was too busy thinking that I didn't even notice I was about to walk into Peter.

"My name is Michi..."

"An outsider?"

"Well, 'Michi' I think we'll have to punish you for sneaking into the castle~"

"Didn't I tell you to stop following me?!"

"Punish...?" This definitely can't end up well. Prepared for what was to come, I stood there.

"Come on!" Ace grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall. I'm kind of scared to know where we're going. This guy kind of freaks me out...

He pulled me into a room and walked out closing the door behind him. What is he doing? I pressed my ear against the door to see if I could hear anything.

"Oh maid~"

"Uh, yes, Master Ace?"

"I need you to get me a spare dress, and bring it back as soon as possible, okay~?"

"Yes sir."

A dress...?! This guy's officially creeping me out. If he's going to do what I think he is with that dress...

Oh, I hear footsteps approaching.

"Thank you~" I quickly backed away from the door. He came in right on cue. "As your punishment, you must wear this." The dress was red with white lace and black embroidering. Well, it's better than him trying to kill me or something... Wait, why am I even thinking about this?!

"I'm not wearing a dress!"

"Aw, that's too bad; would you rather have me kill you?" He smiled. Ugh, why did it have to come to that?

I stayed silent, but there was no way of avoiding it... "Fine." He smiled once again and grabbed me. Hold on, is he seriously going to be the one to dress me?!

After dressing me Ace smiled and put a ribbon in my hair, considering the fact that my hair is short, it wasn't staying very well.

"Now for you to meet the queen~"

I can't meet Vivaldi in this! She'll probably laugh, and if anyone hears about this... He dragged me into the throne room anyway.

"Ace! It's about time you returned. We were getting quite impatient. Oh, who is that with you?"

"Her name is Michi." Her?! Is he trying to pass me off as a girl? Ugh, the fact that my name is unisex doesn't help right now! "She's an outsider."

This seemed to catch the queen's attention. "An outsider? Bring her here so we can get a closer look at her." Ace gave me a little push forward and next thing I know I'm right next to Vivaldi. "Ah, we think she's very pretty. How would you like to come to our room?"

Wait, what? That... doesn't sound right.

"Sure?" After hearing my response, she grabbed my wrist and we were off.

How can someone own so many stuffed animals?! It's like a land of fluffiness in here!

"We see you have an interest in our dolls." She smiled and picked one up. It was a big stuffed kitty. "We love how cute and fluffy they are. Don't you?"

I have to admit, it was really cute...

"Would you like to hold it?"

"Sure..."

Stuffed animals in hands, we sat down on her floor. Even the floor felt fluffy, such a soft rug...

"We normally don't bring anyone in here." Huh? That's kind of an odd way to start a conversation.

"Really? Then why did you bring me in? Is it because I'm an outsider?"

"Well, that and because when Alice first visited us, we brought her in here and she seemed to enjoy it. We were hoping you'd like it too."

"Yeah, it's very... fluffy in here." She smiled. I guess that was a good answer. "Who has been in this room then? If you don't mind me asking..."

"A few of the maids obviously, then there's Alice, us..." She paused, probably trying to see if she could remember anyone else. "Then you. We believe that's all though."

"No guys?"

She seemed disgusted by my question as soon as I asked it. "Why would we allow filthy men in our room?" She hates guys? "We're happy to have brought you into our room though. You're welcome back at any time." That means if she knew I was really a guy she'd probably hate me...

Controlling what would happen next to me...

How people would think of me...

I think I know who the last person in my room was.


	5. Different

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting! I won't even attempt to explain what's been going on lately...**

**Instead, I'll use this time to try and apologize to you! Virtual hugs to anyone who's reading~ I'll be posting a new story to make it up to you guys. It's called _Just Someone's Toy_, it's vocaloid, GakupoxKaito. So to you vocaloid fans out there, please look into it!**

**Sorry for the short chapter too, I just thought it would be good to stop it where it is.**

**Remember to review! It'll definitely make writing Michi's journey easier~**

**Ah, and to Guest, I believe this'll be sufficient reasoning to Ace's odd behavior. Thanks for reviewing~**

_**[Chapter 5 - Different]**_

* * *

When I was standing outside of the Clock Tower, I totally forgot I was still avoiding Nightmare. To make it worse, after remembering that fact, I remembered Ace still had my clothes and I was stuck in this dress.

Now I'm walking around the tower, avoiding being in anyone's presence. This sucks... It's taking so long to get to my room.

Right when I thought I was safe, Julius came from another hallway and saw me. He only looked at me and raised an eyebrow. This just got so much worse... He looked like he was about to say something, but instead just closed his mouth and walked off.

After that encounter, I ran to my room. It was only after reaching it that I realized I had no other clothes, unless I borrowed some, or bought my own. I have no money though, and in order to borrow, more people would see me in this dress.

Ugh, right now I'd rather be in my underwear than in this dress. Maybe if I just use the sheets from the bed for now...

* * *

Okay, so I threw the dress into the closet and took the sheets off the bed. Now I'm wrapped up in sheets, it's still better than that dress.

When I was in the closet I found a book. Knowing my previous situation, I just figured it was another thing planted in the room by Ace. I'm not going to worry about that right now though. First I have figure out who would let me borrow their clothes...

Julius already saw me, might as well ask him first. That way I won't have to leave the tower yet.

* * *

Asking Julius is going to be harder than I thought. I've been standing at his door for what seems like hours, it's probably only been a few minutes though.

"Are you going to knock or continue standing there?"

Looks like he noticed I've been standing outside the door... I knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in. Like last time, he was fixing clocks again. However this time, he actually looked at me when I walked in.

"I see you've changed out of your dress..."

Great, now I get to try and explain myself to him.

* * *

"I should've known Ace would do something like that..." He sighed. "He always pulls some sort of thing like that."

How Julius said that... are Julius and Ace friends? Or something along those lines...

As soon as I asked myself that question, someone walked into the room. He was wearing a bloody cape and a mask. When he saw me, he smirked. That smirk... is that Ace?!

"Hello Michi~ Hm? Where's your dress? It definitely looked better than what you're wearing!"

"Ace. Give Michi his clothes back."

"Aw~ But Julius-"

"Ace."

"Fine." He pulled my clothes out of nowhere and handed them to me. I won't even ask.

How come Ace listens to Julius so easily though?

Also, why is Ace wearing that? It's just creepy. It has to be other people's blood so... Ace killed someone?

Ace killed someone.

I should have expected it, but it still kind of freaked me out. I looked up at him and he twitched. I think I heard Julius gasp like a second afterwards.

"Michi, you need to leave."

"Wait, what?"

"Leave. Now."

"But I just-"

Suddenly Julius got up from his desk and pushed me out of the room. Then he closed the door. A click tells me he locked it.

I don't think I've ever seen Julius move that fast.

Obviously, something like that would struck me with curiosity, so I put my ear against the door.

At first there was silence, but then Ace spoke. He sounded... different.

"Hello Julius."

Then there was a short moment of silence.

"Hello Spade."

Spade? What the...?

"Julius, how rude of you to greet me so coldly~"

"Get away from me!" Sounds like he slapped him...

"Julius, that hurt. Do I have to punish you now~?" Then he whispered something I couldn't understand.

I don't think I should listen to this anymore. Actually, I don't know if I can.

* * *

Even in my room I still couldn't take my mind off what I heard. That sounded like Ace but... different. Julius called him "Spade", why?

Maybe there was something mentally wrong with Ace, which I kind of suspected.

What Spade was doing to Julius though... Then I realized. I left Julius there, when Spade could've done anything to him. Is he okay?


	6. Curiosity

**I'm sorry! Another short chapter... I don't know when Chapter 7 will be up, I haven't started writing it, but hopefully it'll be within the week.**

**If anyone thinks something should happen, you're welcome to review about it! For example, any ideas on what Gray and Nightmare were fighting about, because I already forgot the original reason...**

**Yeah, there's some GrayxNightmare in this, I just couldn't help it.**

**Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review your ideas~**

_**[Chapter 6 - Curiosity]**_

* * *

I'm tired again. Getting my clothes back was exhausting... mentally. Too much thinking put into trying to interpret what happened... At least I'm back in my regular clothes. These time shifts are so confusing though, I can't even remember my sleeping schedule.

If I sleep, I'll see Nightmare. If I stay up with coffee, I might bump into Julius.

I think I'm just going to give up on avoiding people. I have to face it at some point anyway, right? I'm so tired... I guess I'm taking my chances with Nightmare.

* * *

As expected, Nightmare was there once again. Off in the distance, he looked about as pale as last time. The dream looked gloomier though, I guess Gray and him haven't made up yet.

"Nightmare?"

As a response, he looked over to me.

"What did you and Gray fight about anyway?"

Woah, the dream somehow managed to look even gloomier in seconds.

"Did you know that when outsiders come to Wonderland, they have an effect on the role holders?" They do? "One of the effects is that role holders can start to gain feelings..." Is this going where I seriously think it is?

"Did you confess or something?"

He seemed a little surprised. "No..." Then he showed me an awkward smile. "Actually, we started going out soon after Alice went to live at Hatter Mansion." Then he looked away. "The fight was about something else..."

"Did... you guys break up because of it?"

"I don't know."

Okay, maybe I should just stop asking questions. I think I'm just making things worse...

Curiosity sucks.

"It's time for you to wake up."

"Oh..."

* * *

As expected, I awoke in bed soon after. At least Nightmare and I are on talking terms again. Even if it's still a little awkward.

Well, there seems to be nothing else to do, guess I'm going to go find the owner of the book. Ace seriously just put me up on a scavenger hunt for his entertainment.

Whatever, I'm going along with it, so I shouldn't be complaining. Whoever it is probably lives in the one territory I haven't been to yet anyway, so this could be interesting.

* * *

I arrived at the mansion's gate. No one was around, which seemed kind of odd. I wonder if this gate is locked...

As I'm pondering about how to get the thing open, I don't notice two sharp weapons suddenly being pointed to my head. When I do notice, I almost jump out of my skin.

"Stay still."

"Or we'll kill you."

What's with everyone and killing people? They laughed in unison. I haven't even turned around yet, but I already know it's the Bloody Twins. They were the youngest of the role holders yet they still have this type of behavior...

That just proves how screwed up this place is!

"Look I didn't mean to break in or anything like that." Bad choice of words, because that was sort of exactly what I was doing. Uh... excuse... excuse...

Oh duh, the original reason I came.

I was about to show them the book I had found, but then I heard footsteps approaching us.

"Dum, Dee, lower your weapons. I was expecting this visitor." Expecting?

As he told them, they lowered their weapons. However, they started pouting afterwards. Not knowing what to do, I awkwardly stood there.

His green eyes glistened when they caught mine. The top hat on top of his jet black hair led me to assume that he was Blood Dupre.

"Ah, you have my book."

I managed to respond with a nod, and now somehow, I was being led into the mansion by him. Wonderland is confusing...

However, curiosity always gets the best of me. I wanted to know why Ace was doing this. I wanted to know why Blood was expected me. Also, I'll add, that I wanted to know what the hell was wrong with Ace.


	7. Oblivious

**A**** short****chapter... I'm sorry, I'm just losing my inspiration for this story! If I don't get any reviews soon, I might just end up only posting chapters every once in a while...**

**Michi kind of snaps at the end, so that means this story finally gets interesting and becomes what I planned for it. For those of you who have stuck around to reading this for this long, thank you. It's finally going to get interesting next chapter.**

**I have no idea when that'll be out yet though.**

**Anyway, remember to review! I need the inspiration... My other story has been doing so well and this one is basically nothing. I guess OC stories don't get as much attention as the others, I learned that a bit too late though.**

_**[Chapter 7 - Oblivious]**_

* * *

Blood closed the door once we both walked into the room.

"I see you followed the trail Heart left?" Wait, what? Does he mean Ace's 'scavenger hunt'? He referred to Ace as Heart...

"Judging by the look on your face, you just realized he has multiple personality disorder, didn't you? I really thought you were smart enough to notice sooner."

"Hey, I've got other things to worry about than what was wrong with Ace."

"Oh really?" He smirked.

I stayed silent. What a jerk...

"You really are foolish. That's only to be expected from an outsider, they're all the same." Uh... "I guess I'll have to point out that I said I was expecting you. It's not as entertaining when you can't figure it out yourself though..."

"I was able to at least notice that!"

"Then I guess you're smarter than I thought." Bastard...

"Can you just tell me why you were expecting me instead of insulting me?"

"Fine. There are only a few people who can cross between the world of the outsiders and Wonderland. Most of the time outsiders come here on their own, but you didn't."

I didn't? That laughter I heard when I came here... Was that who brought me here?

"You can leave now. I just wanted to put that in your mind for entertainment."

"You didn't answer the question before, you just avoided it!"

"Did I now?"

Wait, what? Whatever, I'd be glad to leave. I walked out the door and made my way down the hallway.

Only to soon bump into someone.

"Ace?"

"Yes, and who are YOU?" He doesn't sound like Ace... or Spade either... Actually, the Ace I knew could just have been another personality. Does that mean all of them are also known as Ace, adding to the name each already have?

"My name is Michi. Which personality are you?" I might as well get straight to the point...

"Diamond."

"Are you a girl then?"

"No."

"But that's a chick's name!"

"The personalities are Heart, Clover, Spade, and me, Diamond. If you already knew about the personality disorder, I would've thought you would have figured out the pattern by now."

"Does everyone here just want to insult me?"

"Probably."

"I'm going back to the tower." With that, I made my way out of the place.

They're all using me. It's all for their entertainment. That's the only purpose of an outsider, to provide entertainment for the roleholders.

I'll show them. I'll use them all first. They'll regret taking me here, all of them.


	8. Obedient

**Thank you projecter and marlilsis for following the story~ I shall also thank marlilsis again for favoriting too!**

**Yes, another apology story. _Forever A Stray_ is my apology this time. A GowlandxBoris fanfic~ So please accept my apology and go read it!**

**Okay, so now Michi's on a roll of figuring out about Wonderland... It seems that since he's still human, he's still going to feel guilty about some of it... Proof? It shows in some of this chapter.**

**I'm up to a point where I know what to write about next, and that's rare for this story. Review to get the next chapter faster!**

**Enjoy~ Please review too for inspiration!**

_**[Chapter 8 - Obedient]**_

* * *

I bumped into Pierce, which resulted in him almost getting a heart attack.

This is wonderful, he is the perfect person to use first. He seems so easy to manipulate and everything... Vulnerable.

"Pierce, do you still want that kiss?"

"H-huh? Really?!"

I leaned forward and kissed him. His face went bright red as he stood in awe.

This could get quite interesting.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" I winked to him.

"Huh? W-why not?"

"They might get jealous and go after you! You don't want that, right?"

"O-of course not!"

"Then it's decided. We'll keep this a secret. Hey, what were you doing on this territory anyway?"

"Uh, I work for B-Blood..." He does?! He's definitely not someone I'd expect to be mafia material! "D-don't look at me l-like that...!"

"I'm sorry, I just really didn't expect it."

"Well, it's the reason everyone hates me... That, and the fact that I'm a 'rat'."

"But you're a mouse."

"I know..." Everyone hates him? No wonder why he acts like this.

"Don't worry, I'll never hate you."

"Michi..." He hugged me and his face became wet with tears. Pierce gets way too emotional. If I use him, I'll most likely end up breaking him, but... he might be useful for getting back at Blood. I put my hand on his back for comfort.

"What exactly do you do for Blood that everyone would hate you for?"

"I hide the clocks..." Clocks? Why would people hate him for hiding those?

"What's so important about clocks?" He looked up at me with tears still on his face.

"You don't know...?"

"No, I don't. Apparently, I don't know anything." He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled my head towards his chest. "Hey, what're you doing?!"

"Just l-listen..." I obidiently did as he asked.

'Tick. Tock. Tick-'

I jerked away immediately. His heart... why did it sound like a clock? Wait no, his heart must BE a clock. Does that mean everyone's is? So... he hides people's hearts.

Julius is the clockmaker, those clocks he fixes...

Oh fuck.

"You're g-going to run away now, a-aren't you?" I'm really tempted to, but I shouldn't.

"No... I just have some questions."

"Questions?"

"Yeah, like... what happens once the clocks are fixed?"

"U-um, the person who died is replaced."

"Replaced?"

"Uh huh, t-that's why not many c-care about their lives here..."

"Do you care about your life?"

"W-why would y-you ask s-something like that?!"

"Well, I guess it's sort of obvious you do. Especially since you seem to freak out over everything."

"Hey!"

"It's not exactly a bad thing. You haven't died because of it, right?" I kissed him on the cheek and his face heated up once again. "Now, I must return to the tower. I'll see you at the Amusement Park sometime." I left him and walked back to the tower.

I'm exhausted again, my sleeping schedule is so off here...

"What the hell makes you think it's all a good idea?!" A storm seemed to be brewing in the dream. He must be really pissed... "Of course I'm pissed, you don't just use people!"

"You were all using me first!"

"Not everyone was using you, you're only assuming things! Michi, you can stop now, all you have to do is trust someone!"

"Leave me alone. None of you are human anyway, you don't have real emotions. Why should it matter if I use someone? Julius can just replace them anyway." He stood there, wide eyed. Tch, I guess he didn't expect me to say something like that. "Just be happy you're being spared. I have to leave Clock Tower in order to keep away from those using me currently, so goodbye, Nightmare. I hope you and Gray fix your problem, whatever it was."


	9. Reluctant

**Thanks for reviewing Kumira~ Now, Michi probably wouldn't normally act 'naughty', but the fear of being used kind of overpowers him, causing him to act that way for his own 'safety'. Also, I shall thank you again for following, and with that I'll also thank pandora'ssadcry.**

**My puppets [fans], I apologize for keeping you waiting. This chapter wasn't tended to end this way originally I don't believe. However, things are made certain ways for reasons.**

**On that note, enjoy the chapter, reviews and such normally make me write faster.**

_**[Chapter 9 - Reluctant]**_

* * *

I woke up to Ace standing in my room. I don't even have to guess, from what Blood said, it must be Heart.

"Haha, I didn't expect you to be up so quickly."

"Get out."

"Someone's in a bad mood today~" He's trying to act innocent!

"People only exist to be used for other's happiness." He only laughed.

"If that's how it goes, then you're only going to be used too." I smirked at his foolishness.

"That's why I'll have to use you first."

"Then this'll be interesting! I see you're starting to adjust to the madness of this place~" He made his way to the doorway. "Well, I should go see Julius now. See you~" With that, he left.

Ugh, what did he leave here now? I started looking through draws and such and found a gun, that was attached to some chains.

"Wait, chains? Why does that seem familiar...?" Didn't Boris wear them?

Maybe Ace is trying to send the message that he knew I was planning to leave? How though?!

Wait, didn't he say he was going to see Julius? Maybe I can follow him to try and figure out...

* * *

"Aw, does playtime have to be over so soon?" He was leaning against the wall, eyelids half-closed. "That totally sucks~" Next he just flinched, and his eyes fully opened once again.

Did he just switch personalities? That's kind of a freaky way to do so...

"Time to see Julius then." That voice... it's Spade's. I made sure to keep my distance as he walked to Julius's room.

* * *

"About our deal, Julius..." Spade smirked while Julius paled and looked away.

"He's alive, right?"

"Yes, and it will stay that way as long as you do what I say..." He placed his hand under Julius's chin and tilted it upwards. "Got it?" Julius only weakly nodded.

What the fuck? What's going on between him and Spade? Who's life is in danger? What exactly is the deal?

I'm so confused!

Also, I feel like Spade's noticed my presence, why hasn't he reacted?

Next thing I actually noticed was Spade kissing Julius, when the hell did that happen?! Spade seems very... passionate about it, but Julius seems a bit reluctant. That means Spade's using Julius for something! Somehow, Spade's able to keep someone alive for Julius, as long as Julius does this type of stuff for him? That's kind of sick...

Keeping someone alive... the only other person that I know Julius is close to is... Gowland.


	10. Strategic

**Thank you Kumira for reviewing~ I shall also thank octoberpartyfun for favoriting and following the story!**

**I thought this was short, but it was longer than I thought. That doesn't make sense...**

**I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter, my mind just... died. I'm sorry if it sucks. I'm surviving the night off of iced tea, not even an energy drink. Normally, late at night is when I get the best ideas, apparently not this time.**

**My puppets, enjoy. Please review too, it brings inspiration, and the chapters end up better than this one. Ah, I also want to know what you think of where Michi should stay. The same thoughts are going through my mind as Michi's about the subject.**

_**[Chapter 10 - Strategic]**_

* * *

"The outsider has returned!" Boris smirked as I entered the park.

"Where's Gowland?"

"You finally come here and you're only here to see him?" I sighed, there's really no way to avoid him, is there?

"It's for an important matter. I need to see him." It was Boris's turn to sigh.

"The old man's in his office I think." His smirk returned once again after the statement. "Next time I won't let you get away though."

"You were probably thinking that last time." I walked past him, after stating that.

'Starting to separate yourself from people so soon...'

Oh fun, Nightmare's returned. I forgot about the whole thoughts thing...

'Glad you're so happy to hear from me, but you can't just escape from people so easily.'

I guess you're right about that one.

I stopped walking, just now realizing I had no idea where Gowland's office was.

"Fuck."

A faceless walking down the hall noticed me and walked over.

"Are you lost, sir?" The woman was wearing this colorful outfit, and seemed way too bright and cheerful.

'If the place doesn't suit you, then why are you thinking of moving there?'

Clock Tower isn't entertaining enough. Hatter Mansion has Blood, and Heart Castle has Ace, this seems to be the best place at the moment.

'For you to continue to toy with Pierce's feelings?'

Hey, he's benefiting.

"Sir?" Oops, forgot about her.

"Do you happen to know where Gowland's office is?"

"Yes, down the hall, take a left, and it should be the third door to the right."

"Thank you." Following her directions, I managed to make it to his office door. I knocked, almost immediately the door flung open. It was another faceless.

What I saw in that room though, was definitely something I didn't expect.

Ace was standing right in the middle of the room, right there. Gowland was only sitting at his desk, not expecting a thing.

"Hello Michi~" Heart again? He seems to be one of the most common personalities. Does that mean Gowland's okay? I don't know, I still don't think he would ever be, whichever personality Ace is in.

"Michi? Ah, so you're the outsider I've been hearing about!" Gowland stood up from his desk.

"How come Ace is here?" I really don't care about being rude at this point.

"I was exploring, and these faceless people escorted me here."

"He got lost and was killing the workers, so these faceless were able to get him to come to my office." Gowland's explanation sounded much more reasonable.

"He was on a killing spree, and you just allowed him to come into your office? So simply too?" They fell into silence.

"Yeah, that definitely wasn't smart, should have thought about that..." As Gowland stared at the ceiling in thought, I walked closer to Ace. Keeping my voice down, I took this as a chance to question him.

"How did you think attacking him during the day, with all these faceless around, in the middle of his territory, to be a good idea?" He simply smiled.

"I believe you've gotten yourself confused. It's not Gowland he's planning to get rid of, but Clover, the original." Original... personality? Wow, I really misunderstood that one. "They think I'm the clueless one..."

"Hey, I'm not clueless!" His smile grew wider as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You get angered too easily." Of course, at this moment Gowland looks back to us.

"Oh, so are you two...?"

"Fuck no." I escaped from his grasp. Great, I just meet Gowland and this is the impression he gets.

"We could always change that~" Heart moved closer to me trying to do something again.

"_Fuck no._" I gave him a death glare. I come to the place he'd least likely be at, and _of course_ he's here. This place is too cheery, I don't think I can handle it.

Although, strategic-wise, it would probably be best for me to move here...

Dammit, decisions.


End file.
